A network communication system enables communication of electronic messages between two electronic devices via a network (e.g., the Internet). Such a communication system may utilize a protocol stack supporting networking protocols and other protocols that can be used to define, locate, implement, and/or enable devices to interact with each other. Messages may be communicated via a network communication system using a variety of protocols to facilitate communication between two electronic devices.
During an exchange of messages between a source (e.g., a client device) and a destination (e.g., a target service), for a message communicated from the source to the destination, the source may attempt to determine whether an acknowledgement has been received for the message. If such an acknowledgement has not been received or if the source determines that the message is deemed lost, the source may consider retransmitting the message to the destination. Subsequent transmissions to redeliver the message may be hindered by the communication protocol used for transmitting the messages. Further, over-aggressive retransmissions of messages can cause the network communication system to be flooded with duplicate messages further impeding the delivery of the messages. Additionally, transmitting duplicate messages may cause a disproportionate amount of computing and memory resources of the network communication system to be consumed; far more than desired for communication of an original message.